


Truly madly deeply.

by Sleepy_robin



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Love, M/M, Song Lyrics
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-26
Updated: 2017-01-30
Packaged: 2018-08-17 10:11:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8140213
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sleepy_robin/pseuds/Sleepy_robin
Summary: Akihito and Asami have a moment.Inspired by my favorite song.





	1. Truly, madly, deeply.

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own the character.which are delicious I also don't own the song . They belong to more creative people than I.

Truly madly deeply...

Asami closed the distance between himself and Akihito, pulling his back into a tight embrace that was firm but gentle up against his chest. He wrapped his arms around Akihito’s slender waist, feeling his torso tense ever so slightly. Asami nestled his head into the crook of Akihito’s neck, softly breathed in his scent. Akihito smelled so fresh and clean. Asami inhaled deeply, committing it to memory. Only his blond’s scent made him want to (lust after) make love to him.

Akihito relaxed, molding into his lover’s embrace, letting Asami dictate the pace of this moment. He could feel his heart beat vibrate through his back, touching Asami’s naked chest. Nothing was said, they were all alone in that moment, the only two left people on the whole planet. Akihito felt Asami’s breath on the back of his neck, he could smell Asami’s blend of tobacco smoke, bourbon and spice, mixed together with his unique musk. Immediately, Akihito was swept away with his scent, in the heat of his embrace. Asami was the only one who made him want to lose himself in that fragrance. Asami kissed the back of Akihito’s neck ever so gently, feeling him move closer; they are so tight against each other, not even air could slip between them.

They were locked into that one perfect moment. Asami started moving gently to an unknown beat, Akihito swaying with him in this inaudible rhythm. Akihito head was swimming with every emotion, they were locked in an embrace no one could ever break. The young photographer remembered a song he had heard a long ago, but the words were beautiful. Unable to stop himself, he whispered the lyrics into the air, his hips now swaying slightly to the new tempo of the song:

I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy.  
I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything that you need.  
I love you more with every breath, truly madly deeply do.  
I will be strong, I will be faithful 'cause I'm counting on a new beginning.  
A reason for living. A deeper meaning.

Akihito slowly reached behind him, feeling upwards across Asami’s skin until his arm was wrapped loosely around the his lover’s neck. Akihito slowed the cadence of his hips, for the tempo is subtle, smooth and controlled. Asami kissed along his neck and shoulder, becoming enraptured with Akihito’s song, the slow, sensual tempo, Asami barely holding onto his control. Akihito’s voice was soft, trying not to break the atmosphere around them. This song was theirs, no one else was allowed to hear it; Asami barely heard it over his own pulse thumping in his ears.

I want to stand with you on a mountain.  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever.  
Until the sky falls down on me.

Asami’s breath hitched as he felt the vibrations from his boy’s body along his chest as Akihito continued to whisper the words. They were in a silken cocoon of there own making, now heavy with emotion. Asami moved his hands down from Akihito’s waist, sliding softly towards his athletically muscled thighs, rubbing in time with each sway of their hips, both of them trying to press deeper into the other.

And when the stars are shining brightly in the velvet sky,  
I'll make a wish send it to heaven then make you want to cry  
The tears of joy for all the pleasure and the certainty.  
That we're surrounded by the comfort and protection of  
The highest power, in lonely hours, the tears devour you.

The young man’s voice has remained steady throughout their song, but Akihito eyes were starting to glaze over with desire. He felt the building passion begin to sync his lover’s heart with his own, their two hearts now beating as one. Akihito gracefully turned around within Asami’s strong embrace, moving carefully so as not to disturb the pulse of the song. Clasping onto Asami’s neck with both arms, Akihito pressed his head into the hollow of the other’s bare shoulder, as their mingled body heat began to rise. The moment he did this, Asami pushed their hips together, and ground their groins together in a smooth, circular motion, slowly dancing to Akihito’s melody.

I want to stand with you on a mountain,  
I want to bathe with you in the sea.  
I want to lay like this forever,  
Until the sky falls down on me.

Asami breathed together in time with Akihito, they were connected, moving in time with each other, hearts beating for one another. If this were to be the last moment of their lives, then it would have been an entirety of bliss, drowning in each other's sins. Akihito wasn’t afraid to show Asami this side of himself, he is the only one on his mind. Only this man could make everything feel right; Asami, over time, had eroded away Akihito’s stubborn pride.

Oh can you see it baby?  
You don't have to close your eyes  
'Cause it's standing right before you.  
All that you need will surely come.

The blond’s lust swelled as the song he had been singing came to an end. Akihito got swept away when Asami’s movements took over. Their rhythm started to change, they began moving to a beat of their own making. Akihito felt his eyes tear up. With the song ending in that moment, how could they be so connected with each other while barely touching; it was so erotic. Was it that Asami’s presence was so overwhelming, or was their combined chemistry simply so explosive. They both were so instinctive with each other that nothing could break them apart; they each held the other’s heart in their hands.

Asami bent in for a kiss as Akihito whispered “’Cause it's standing right before you, all that you need will surely come.” Asami’s lips came down over the soft lips below him, his tongue delved in between the other’s lips as Akihito used his body to convey their tempo. Asami’s kiss becomes more demanding; his lips always made Akihito feel so beautiful and desired, as if he has been Asami’s only lover, ever. They each knew the other’s feelings, both were grateful to be here, together, now in this moment in time they had created. They had been slowly submerged in their own shared experience, leaving all of the confusion and misunderstanding from a cynical world outside. Asami hadn’t understood for so long that the light he held in his arms could be so beautiful that it would blind him every time he got near to it. Their kiss deepened again, the feelings he tried to convey through it were a sensual, elegant, refined joy. They had slowly changed their beat, their heat increasing with their ardor. Asami was like a lit match, and Akihito was the fuel that would ignite them into a crescendo of flames.

Asami drew Akihito in tighter, moving in closer still to breath more of him in. Asami’s mind getting higher, a wild madness in his mind started to consume Asami like he had never known. All he knew was that he wanted, needed Akihito. He had had a persistent thought at one time about Akihito creeping underneath his skin; but this feeling right now was like heaven to him, and he had to find out where this deeper commitment would lead them. But for now, right now, he could only feel the love Akihito gave freely. Akihito blushed as he whispered "You can take everything I have", then feeling a swirl of vertigo before feeling the floor push against his back.

 

Song: Truly madly Deeply by Savage Garden.


	2. Pain and pleasure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A glimpse of Asami in his playroom...  
> This is very short only 400 words...

A night with Akihito in the special playroom....

Asami was good when he was being bad, and at his best when doing his worst. Akihito felt the pleasure through the pain. Making love was great, but sometimes Asami needed more. Sex was in the air, and the chains, the whips that excited Asami so, were now exciting them both.

Asami loved the feeling Akihito brought only to him. It’s exactly what he'd been yearning for, and Akihito could turn him on unlike any other. Pleasure made him close his eyes, he could only feel Akihito’s skin touching his, burning against his own. Asami was lost in his Akihito. Asami let everything else fall away, nothing else mattered tonight.

Akihito made Asami whole once again, his hunger solely for him, a burning like Asami had never known before. So when shivers ran throughout Akihito’s slight frame, Asami could feel them. They seized Asami’s heart; these breathless moments of perfect passion letting it free. The moment Asami's fingers touched him, Akihito was captured in Asami's iron grip.

Asami let this love lay all on him; the heart wanted what it wanted. What the future held was always unclear, so Asami gave voice to all that he had held within him, so his lover would know, just in case.

“I'm only alive when you are near me. Life without you was an empty heart, a cold bed, with me dying a little inside every day until you came back, and you gave me a reason to be here still. You can have half of what is left of me.”

Everything had disappeared, Akihito hadn’t been aware of his surroundings. His shoulders were sore from supporting his weight while he had been hanging from the ceiling, he wasn’t sure for how long. He knew that he was still inside the secret room, his cuffs were being undone, and Asami was soothingly rubbing the numb sensation out of his wrists, while gently kissing his shoulders and bringing feeling back to his body. 

He had been floating in subspace for what seemed like a long time, not sure of what was being said, or what thoughts were being conveyed. But Akihito knew with every fibre of his being that he was loved more deeply than he could even imagine. Realizing this, he also knew he loved Asami with a passion that would burn for all eternity. “I promise that I won’t leave you alone, ever again”, he whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankyou to lainie she works very hard.

**Author's Note:**

> Song : Truly Madly Deeply. By Savage Garden.


End file.
